


The fall of a Great

by Elieth_Schneider



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elieth_Schneider/pseuds/Elieth_Schneider
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy, especially when you cannot do it the way you wanted and more if it is after a sad elimination and the end of a dream.





	The fall of a Great

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Caída de un Gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520793) by Elieth Schneider. 

> History was written and published on other platforms in November 2017.

The referee had called the end of the game, and with it the illusions of an entire country died, it which we feared for more than ninety minutes was now a sad reality, the stadium was mute with its face of absolute sadness, all united by a same pain, this time we would not go to the world cup.

Our country, a great power at the football level, four times world champion, would not go to the maximum competition of football, for the first time in more than sixty years, ironically it was in the World Cup in Sweden, the same country that had just left us outside.

Personally I cannot blame anyone but ourselves as a selection for this result, it was our mistakes that led us to this point where there was no return, the point where we had let our nation down. The truth is that since some time we had not been doing a good job and this was the result of it, it didn't make lack much to see that since some time we needed to strengthen ourselves, look for new pillars in the new generations and together the strength of youth with the experience of veterans, to face the matches better.

I did not expect to withdraw in this way, the truth longed to be once again defending the goal posts of the arch of my selection, getting to put up the name of my country again and be to the record books as the goalkeeper with the most World Cups played, be a legend, someone who would be remembered for his great hits; However, I feel that I did not succeed and at this moment I feel completely failed.

The time is over, it is time to announce the inevitable, I had decided that I would do it when we returned but it will no longer be possible, the time is now, it is time to retire and this has confirmed it. Time does not forgive and is time for leave them free passage to the new figures that can raise up once again the name of our country. It is time to announce my retirement, may the Golden Hand of Italy rest because in the end the Perfect Keeper was not.

Gino Hernández headed with his head down towards the tunnel that would take him for the last time to the locker room carrying on his back the number one in Italy.


End file.
